


站在放晴的天空下

by ShioKobayakawa



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioKobayakawa/pseuds/ShioKobayakawa
Summary: 豆白，【生死之外無大事】相關故事
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 3





	站在放晴的天空下

**Author's Note:**

> 寫東西時的背景音樂，三浦大知さん的「EXCITE」，『假面騎士EX-AID』的主題曲，也是豆在日プ初評的參賽曲。

後來豆原一成才發現自己得到了如何得天獨厚的機會，而他也沒有任何退卻，面對主持人和導師們的讚美，練習生眾人的喝采，讓他覺得自己像是剛剛擊敗怪人的假面騎士。

如果一公『DNA』他基本是在「不完全燃燒」，沒有表現出自己；那二公『FIRE』是「覺醒」，除了是他最喜歡的表演，也是他第一次和那個人搭話。

雖然只是擦身而過互相說著「カッコよかったっす！」，那個人在『WHY』的表演真的好帥啊，讓接著上場的他，心情都跟著燃燒了起來，完完全全地불타오르네。

三公『DOMINO』既強也弱的感覺他記得，也記得那個人在『Happy Merry Christmas』再次站上Ｃ位，照らし出す 光は此處にある，像是吸收了所有閃耀。

好不容易再搭上話，僅僅互相稱讚了彼此的表演「よかったっす！」

然後就是ABC-MART的合照吧，剩下二十人的時候發生了好多事情，最後他走上長長的階梯，和那個人握手抱抱拍拍，坐上最大的那張椅子。

啊，ノーコンティニューでクリアしてやるぜ！他抓住成為偶像的夢想了！

他和長得很帥的那個人，白岩瑠姫，將要一起出道了！

接著八天的假期，回到岡山和家人朋友慶祝，簽了好幾張簽名板，辦理各項手續，收拾行李，馬不停蹄地來到韓國進行集訓。

如夢似幻的真實，身懷C位出道的任務，他知道答案就在他手中，必須好好享受這場遊戲，才能報答所有支持他的人。

也是這時候他才發現，瑠姫くん是這樣幽默風趣，隨著相處的時間增長，彼此對話愈來愈多，兩人關係變得很好。

坐敞篷車從攝影棚回宿舍的路上，一起對著曠野大喊「수고하셨습니다」，也是非常美好非常開心的回憶。

在橫濱的第一場FANMEETING，票選想做男朋友的排名，他大膽寫下「ルキくん」，意外看到「豆ちゃん」出現在對方答題板上。

「EXCITE EXCITE 高鳴る EXCITE EXCITE 心が」

當瑠姫くん擺出像是假面騎士的變身動作時，他覺得好興奮好帥氣，耳邊似乎響起寶生永夢的主題曲。

午夜夢迴，他夢到了白天的即興舞蹈對決，特地轉頭看向大螢幕，欣賞瑠姫くん跳的《DOMINO》，截然不同的表現方式，讓他對這首歌產生了不一樣的感覺…

天亮了，他得趕緊把不小心弄濕的褲子洗起來。

實踐公約要去瀑布修行，他找了純喜哥，景瑚哥，還有…瑠姫くん來當見證。

被瀑布沖的時候，腦中一片空白，是比想像中還要艱難的過程，但能在瑠姫くん面前達成公約，被瑠姫くん小小的手握住，被瑠姫くん摸了摸他的頭，都讓他滿心歡喜。

決定宿舍房間時，他再次抓住機會，搶到瑠姫くん的隔壁，強忍住快要無法抑制的喜悅，拖著行李走進房間，關上房門的此刻，他終於能放開一切，開心地瘋狂跳躍。

「導くあの場所へ 駆け抜けていくだけ」

其實對於情感的抒發，他非常想要Turn it on，但他覺得不能讓對方知道，他們的目標是Go to the TOP，現在這樣就好。

只是…他不明白，為什麼瑠姫くん不讓他進房間呢？

僅僅一牆之隔的距離卻有如咫尺天涯，偶爾微微傳來的笑聲，讓他有些嫉妒那個和瑠姫くん講電話的人。

他學著作菜作飯，除了滿足自己，也想分享給住在一起的哥哥們。悄悄地希望哪天，住隔壁的瑠姫くん來他房間玩劍盾時，可以幫忙試試味道。

Didn't wanna know 夢見るほどに  
Didn't wanna know 傷が増えてくのは  
Why... 気づけば No one's around  
神が與えし たった一つの Trial  
'Hey what's the purpose？'

他開始在推上搜尋兩人的名字，找「豆るき」或「るき豆」，看相關的推文和fanart，像是偷吃玻璃罐子裡的星星糖，品嘗小小的幸福滋味。

也有想過兩人的ケミ名，卻始終沒能有像是「豆鶴爆誕」時的衝動，現在這樣就好了。

就當「豆っち」是白岩っち對他的回應吧，不再是「豆ちゃん」的階段，已經讓他足夠高興足夠滿足。

然後有天晚上，一個JAM可能是切錯帳號，發了一篇好特別的文章，為他開啟The new beginning，未知の領域、今を切り拓くんだ。

早上起床需要洗褲子幾乎快變成ルーチン，而這天早晨他覺得自己的褲子似乎特別的濕，不太記得夢境的內容，只記得夢境的主角，是最常來他房間的白岩っち。

聽到隔壁的房門打開，他看了下時間，白岩っち起得好早，是要和誰去哪裡吃早餐嗎？他也趕快起床準備準備，說不定可以跟著一起去。

腳步聲走到他的門口停了下來，然後突然傳來「碰」的異聲，顧不得換洗褲子，趕緊拉開大門，只見白岩っち倒在眼前，怎麼叫喚都沒有反應。

把人抱進房裡放到床上，一邊感慨白岩っち好輕啊，一邊想著再出門找人商量。正準備換褲子時，白岩っち似乎醒了，並用著朦朧的眼神，直直望著他…的下半身。

「白岩っち…還好嗎？」

沒有得到回應反而突然被撲了過來，發揮自己的運動神經撐住了白岩っち，然後，然後…

他看到，白岩っち俯下身來，用粉色的舌尖，舔他的褲子。

這個畫面對他而言實在太過衝擊，完全不知道該作何反應，只能傻楞楞地任事態發展。

他看著，白岩っち在他的大腿之間忙碌，把他的褲子弄得更濕。

他看著，白岩っち伸手，把他裏外兩件褲子一次拉了下來。

他看著，他的小豆っち神采奕奕地跳出來，向白岩っち白皙的臉上打招呼。

昨晩的字字句句宛如劇情攻略，如夢似幻的真實展開，他幾乎以為自己在作夢，然而這一切不是夢，是正在發生的進行式。

「Yeah no one can't stop me, no one can't stop me now～～～」這時候就不要再幫白岩っち配背景音樂了啦！

濕褲子開開心心朝著地板投奔自由，個人意志陷入混亂，身體擅作主張進入劇情模式坐躺到床上，還拿了枕頭撐在腰間，主動配合白岩っち的為所欲為。

他的手向後撐著自己上身，光裸的腿間繼續被舔弄著，白岩っち像是在吃什麼美味甜點，把殘留的糖漿全部吃得乾乾淨淨，下面兩顆糖球也被舔得發亮，最後含上了濕漉漉的棒棒糖。

努力掙扎想要振作，試圖跟上白岩っち的EXCITE，不願再現昨晚文字描述裡，那個豆原一成的快。

可是可是，實在是好舒服啊！

只是一含一吸，加上那張精緻臉龐帶來的感官刺激，握緊雙拳都忍不住，甚至白岩っち還沒用上手，棒棒糖裡的糖漿就爭先恐後地噴發，來不及吞嚥的部分從白岩っち嘴邊流了出來，然後被一臉滿足地舔回去，他覺得自己又要肅然起敬了。

當白岩っち臉部神情變換時，他也將劇情模式解除。

強裝鎮定地換上乾淨的褲子，這時身上若是長了豆柴尾巴，肯定會控制不住興奮地狂搖吧。

等待白岩っち解釋的那個片刻他想了很多，面對從天而降的美夢成真，誰有可能有任何準備？

但他捨不得也作不出任何強勢，寧願乖乖等待，把主動權的節奏交由白岩っち來掌握。

令人害臊的空白並沒有太久，他等來了白岩っち的「生死之外無大事」。

自己肯定不是這段故事的第一個聽眾，愈是雲淡風輕他愈能感受到，本人都沒有查覺到的，潛藏的不平靜。

吃正常食物無法緩解身體的饑餓，必須取用莫名的蛋白質當調味料才有飽足感，正常食物吃得太多會肚子痛，吃得太少營養不夠維持身體機能所需。

這般錯亂的生活，同他一樣還是高中生的時候，白岩っち已經走過許多關卡，直面許多常人不想面對的現實。

白岩っち的十七歲，第二十八屆JUNON SUPER BOY選拔賽，如果有如果，他或許有機會看到白岩っち的寶生永夢。

然而，世事沒有如果。

直到白岩っち的二十二歲，他的十七歲，他們一起クリア了那個叫作PRODUCE 101 JAPAN的關卡，一起出道，一起開FANMEETING，一起上節目，一起KCON，很多很多的一起。

他竟是現在才知道白岩っち溫柔笑臉下的身體狀況，而更多的心疼，更多的氣惱，是白岩っち太不懂照顧好自己。

再忙，能忙到快三天忘了「吃飯」？

(Hey) I'm on the mission right now  
(Hey) I'm on the mission right now  
EXCITE EXCITE 答えは  
EXCITE EXCITE 答えは  
I. この手の中  
II. 進むべき Life  
III. 生きていくだけ

決定了，白岩っち的三餐，他要負責來監督。

「我肚子餓了！我要吃白岩っち的精液！」覺醒的豆柴光波全開，理直氣壯地要求禮尚往來！

他有攻略在手，他會去找很多很多的攻略，他要教白岩っち，進食可以是一件非常快樂的事。

他要把白岩っち變成他的白岩っち，總有一天，一起站在放晴的天空下。

**Author's Note:**

> 白曾參賽過的第二十八屆JUNON SUPER BOY選拔賽，當屆得主飯島寬騎さん，正是『假面騎士EX-AID』主角「寶生永夢」。
> 
> 原故事標題，是GENERATIONSさん的【總有一天在放晴的天空下】（いつか晴れ渡る空の下で），是『哥哥太愛我了怎麼辦』（兄に愛されすぎて困ってます）的插入曲，豆的卡拉ＯＫ必唱曲，在日プ初評和首次FANMEETING都有唱過。


End file.
